User talk:Riku's Love
Hey RayRay.... Use talk bubbles you ;P MERRY CHRISTMAS Merry Christmas! God Bless Us, Every One! Merry Christmas to you too! Hi there! MMXI Happy Birthday!!! Your Talk Template }} }} }} }} }} }} }} I am doing well.I am afraid I am unable to get to the IRC.It doesn't usually work for me.--The Dark Master 17:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I am afriad not.I usually I am just comfortable using talk pages.--The Dark Master 18:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Why do you hate talk pages?--The Dark Master 18:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Well talk pages are a good way of getting a direct message to someone.I f you get into some trouble a lot it is mostly because a lot of user are jack asses.--The Dark Master 18:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Random. ANX219 19:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes :O Snow Day x2 UnknownHowdyDo Wassup! I'm 16 on the 18th of Feb. Why does he tease you about it?? What a bully. :D 23:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cool thats good to know. I usually just pop onto the IRC whenever I'm on just to see whats going on. Oh and heres my userbox if you want it: 22:46, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Aloha RL.--The Dark Master 16:45, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm Axeken Please to meet you. Sure I'd like to be friends but first I'd like to know a few things. First are on often because i haven't seen you much but your talk page and edit count says otherwise. Next are you good at anything on this wiki. And that's it. Here's my friend box { {User Axeken} } but no spaces in the bracket.--Axeken 10:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Aren't you on the FFWIKI IRC Channel.--The Dark Master 13:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Heyy Heyyy Sorry to be persistent and all, but what kind of stuff? I get it. We all have stuff we don't want to talk about. Sorry to push it. IRC Just got your message, sorry its a bit (Okay, VERY) late. Are you on now?? 03:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey girl Can we be friends,I just opened the Kingdom Hearts Fan Character Wiki,go ahead check it out. Muppet171 15:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Just Talk |text= }} OHAI Hey :D Rae Are you Rae? the one who posted in my talk page? i can't tell, if you are thanks. Ok. um, what do we have in common then?--The Guest 16:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) You sayin you wanna skype?--The Guest 16:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Fraid so, i don't skype people i don't trust enough. but you seem nice, i may come to trust you in a few months, it took me about 5 months to completely trust my current best friend Thomas, who should be mentioned on my page XD--The Guest 17:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about your parents. i knew someone who's parents were getting divorced but i moved away before it acctually happened...you should have seen my friend's face, she was only 8, and it was obvious that her father was the good guy here, he seemed to care more about the kids then the mom, the dad even did all the cooking! luckily for my friend he moved in with his mother right at the end of the road, wich was a regular stop spot for the bike squad (me, my friend Chloe and her younger brother ben) so she could go visit her dad whenever she wanted, however she was forced to stay in with her mom. Sometimes i wish i could see her again, she really was a good friend her name was Chloe Hollaway i think, i might have spelt Hollaway wrong again XD. Oh and my parents were close to breaking up once too so i know how it feels....--The Guest 18:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Why does your dad hate the wiki, lemme guess, too childish? well as i always say to people with such parents, don't let 'em getcha down if you're a kh fan, you're a kh fan and he has nothing to say about it. and no, i'm not simply urging others on, i've been through this myself and i got through my dad's nagging. Just some words of encouragement.--The Guest 18:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Well ok Hey.... Rachel. I LOVE YOU GRANDDAUGHTER I MISSSSSSS YOU BY THE WAY.... -.- u are still a druken mistake! lol not kidding--Katkingdomofhearts 15:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi 17:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC)|text=¿What?}} 17:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hahahahahahaha so funny (No) #If you want someone understand you, write at least with decency. #I have better things to do than receiving a message that seems more spam than a Hi. #If you are in school, then study. You are not in summer like me.}} 17:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC)|text=Sorry. But I really got better things to do. Two, to be exact: #I founded a wiki. #I want that guy over there accept me in the wiki.}} ¿And, what do you mean with text type? 20:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hello, sorry because of what happened. Let's be friends. Well, to the point; i came here to recommend this page (Sorry if you don't like the appearence) Since I'l be moving and it's best than this wiki (Please answer me on my talk on that wiki}}